


Stripped of all Pretense

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Strip Poker, also garters, and VERY SEXY, general cuteness and domesticity, if you are looking for a vanilla-type kink you'll probably find it in here, seriously, the mistletoe - Freeform, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: Well... after "Nightmare before Christmas" a number of people, including Sev, were demanding a strip poker fic and it took me way longer to write than anticipated, but - here it is! Beginning set just after the end of the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as strongnhotisallicareabout or sammyoliviawatson.
> 
> This is not betaed (because I am impatient) and not up to my usual standard. I did manage to edit it, but it has some mental leaps, but I hope the smut (that half this fic word-wise consists of) will make up for it.  
> I do hope you enjoy it anyways and a little late but Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a Christmas present to you all, but it is a little late, I hope you accept it as a belated Christmas present!

“Serena,” Bernie muttered, pulling her away from Artem and Morven with whom they were still playing poker.

Serena followed her silently, the question mark in her eyes.

“You know…” her face was sporting a grin,  _ that  _ grin, that Serena had only seen before Bernie was about to do before she was about either do something incredibly stupid or very… naughty. Sometimes both. “There’s another way to play poker.”  _ That _ smile again.

Serena raised her eyebrow, looked around for other people, saw none and pulled Bernie closer by her hips, sneaking her hands under the fabric of her shirt, meeting warm soft skin. “Seems like we have plans tonight,” she said and grinned, letting her hands slip even lower until she cupped Bernie’s bottom with her hands.

Bernie grinned happily and pointed above their heads with the hand that she had not sneaked onto Serena’s hip. A mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling. 

Bernie gently placed her hand on one side of Serena’s face and lowered her head until their lips met.

Serena tightened her grip on Bernie’s bottom instinctively upon Bernie’s mouth descending onto hers, resulting in Bernie’s mouth opening and a rather not appropriate sound leaving it, then Serena captured the sound her with her own mouth. Bernie moaned into it. 

They both knew they had to stop eventually, but Bernie couldn’t help it, she just had to sneak her hand into Serena’s shirt, cupping one of her breasts with her hand, then sneaking one hand into Serena’s bra.

They heard steps and quickly jumped apart, both blushing furiously. 

It was Morven. “I heard sounds and was wondering if you were…” she noticed the hem of Serena’s shirt not exactly being in place, their flushed faces and red lips and the mistletoe above their heads. Realisation dawned on her face. “Oh,” she said.

Bernie brushed a lock behind her ear and quickly said “Oh it’s not what you were thinking, we just…” Serena gently took Bernie’s hand in her own and smiled at her.

“No. We were doing exactly what you were thinking.” She winked.

Now it was Morven’s turn to blush. “Right, um, then I’ll just… leave you alone,” she said, avoiding their eyes and turning to leave quickly. 

“Wait,” Bernie said after exchanging a quick glance with Serena. “Please don’t tell anyone yet, would you?”

Morven stopped and turned back around. “Well… they… they already know.”

“Really?” Serena and Bernie said in sync, then looked at each other and smiled.

“Yeah,” Morven replied. “There’s just… the way you’re behaving around each other. It’s so obvious. There’s no use trying to hide it anymore really.” She shrugged in embarrassment.

“And no one thought to tell us this?” Serena arched an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t ask,” Morven said. “Are you coming back?” she asked.

“Yeah, just… one more moment,” Bernie smiled.

“Alright,” Morven grinned, already thinking of Fletch’s reaction to this news.

Bernie took Serena’s hand again when Morven was out of view and lifted it to her lips. “I hope you’re okay with this,” she said, the question and worry in her eyes.

“Actually, I have been thinking about how we would best tell them that we’re in a relationship,” Serena smiled.

“Oh,” Bernie laughed, then kissed her woman’s hand and then her lips gently.

“We should get back,” Serena said apologetically when their mouths separated. Their bodies were still inextricably interlinked.

“We should,” Bernie agreed but didn’t attempt to move. They stayed like that for another few heartbeats, then Serena said again “Let’s” and they separated but for their hands.

Artem raised an eyebrow upon the joined hands but did not say anything upon a warning look from Serena. Morven smiled knowingly, being genuinely happy for them.

 

For the remainder of the game, they didn’t once let go of the other’s hand which made playing poker rather difficult for Serena whose right hand was occupied with holding Bernie’s left one. But Serena hadn’t stood any chance of winning anyways so she reckoned it didn’t matter. Artem and Bernie had a heated match until Serena started tracing patterns with her thumb on the back of Bernie’s hand every once in a while which stopped all of Bernie’s thougts and made her look at Serena until someone would remind her that they were still playing poker.

And that was how Artem won the game and all the chocolate coins despite Bernie’s talent. Morven kindly offered to close down the ward for the night and fill the night shift in on their patients so that Bernie and Serena could leave early.

 

They had settled into a habit of arriving and leaving together if their shifts allowed since they were practically living together at Serena’s anyways. Bernie actually liked driving and Serena didn’t care either way, so Bernie was driving most times. Before she pulled out of the parking lot, Serena stole a kiss and Bernie was grinning to herself the whole way home, even though they were discussing their patients on the way.

Since they had known beforehand that it would get late, they had phoned Jason earlier and made sure he was okay getting fish and chips on his own and eating by himself. Bernie was doing wonders with him, Serena had no idea how she did it.

But when they unlocked the door, they heard a shouted “Auntie Serena? Auntie Bernie?” from upstairs; it wasn’t Jason’s bedtime yet.

“Yes, it’s us,” Bernie shouted back, still thrilled that he was calling her Auntie Bernie - he had been doing that for a week now.

Serena smiled at her.

  
  


Since they hadn’t eaten yet, Serena made Spaghetti and an instant sauce while Bernie opened a wine (Shiraz) and set the table for the two of them.

Since the noodles were not done yet, Bernie walked up behind Serena and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Serena stirred the sauce and turned the temperature down, then turned her head.

“Just kiss me already,” she said.

“Will do,” Bernie said, nuzzling her neck, then capturing her lips. They smiled at each other.

“Why don’t you go and find a deck of cards for later?” Serena suggested. “The spaghetti will take another five minutes or so.”

“Okay,” Bernie said, but stole another kiss before withdrawing her arms from Serena.

 

Upon not finding the deck of cards in the place the other games were stored and knowing that Jason sometimes practiced his magic tricks, Bernie knocked on Jason’s door.

“Come in, Auntie Bernie!” he said.

“How did you know it was me?” she wondered upon opening the door.

“Oh, it’s easy really. The sound of your steps on the staircase. It’s different from Auntie Serena’s.” He spun around in his chair.

“Wow. I find that impressive,” she uttered. Jason grinned.

“Um, the reason why I’m here. Do you have a set of cards? If not, do you know where they are?”

Jason tilted his head. “I do, but what do you need them for?”

Bernie blushed. “Oh, just… a thing.”

“A thing?” he asked.

“Um, we were playing poker with a patient earlier and I almost won and then Serena asked me to show her a few tricks,” she gracefully lied.

“Oh okay! Well, then have fun!” he said, handed her the cards that he pulled from a drawer and spun back in his chair.

“Thank you and good night,” she said, knowing that he always went to sleep at ten and that it was ten to ten.

“To you too!” she heard upon closing the door carefully and smiled.

She made her way back down to the kitchen.

 

“Oh! There you are,” Serena uttered, stirring in one of the pots.

“I got the cards,” Bernie held them up “don’t I deserve a kiss for that?”

Serena laughed and gestured to make Bernie come closer and wrapped her arms around her when she did. They languorously kissed. 

“Why don’t you take care of serving the spaghetti while I slip upstairs for a moment and freshen up?”

“Um, sure?” Bernie answered. “I think I can do that.”

“Oh, darling, I am convinced you have handled spaghetti before.” Serena said with one eyebrow raised, mocking Bernie a bit.

“I… might have.” Bernie playfully talked back.

Serena laughed, shook her head and walked upstairs but not without stopping to capture Bernie’s lips one more time.

 

Bernie did as she was told, stirred the pot, and when the timer sounded, she poured the long noodles into a dish and served them.

Serena looked none the different when she came down the stairs. But Bernie thought she might be swaying her hip just a little more than usual. 

“It smells delicious, my love,” Serena said when she arrived. Bernie laughed. “You cooked it, Serena!” 

“I know,” she grinned, coming to a halt in front of Bernie, placing a kiss on her lips, then pulling her chair back and sitting down, leaving Bernie with no other possibility than to sit down opposite her (which is where Bernie had set the table).

They ate, for they were hungry after not having eaten properly since lunch, exchanging meaningful glances all throughout their meal. Then they tidied up and retired to the couch with two glasses of Shiraz, the open bottle and the deck of cards.

“So… You think you have any chance of winning this game of strip poker against me?” Bernie said with a smug smile playing her lips.

“Don’t you dare thinking about throwing the game,” Serena said. “Not like the arm wrestle, Fräulein Wolfe.” 

“Oh I have every intention of winning fair and square, Miss Campbell,” Bernie said, leaning back on the sofa. 

“Well then… let the game begin,” Serena said playfully and began dealing out.

They played. 

Serena lost her blouse. 

Serena lost her socks. 

Serena lost her shirt and Bernie was sure she had been wearing a different bra this morning but didn’t say anything, the black silk made her skin glow in the soft light.

Bernie lost her shirt, but she was wearing a top below, having Serena sigh disappointedly. 

When Serena lost her trousers, she put a show on of taking them off. Bernie could not help staring at what was revealed. 

Serena was wearing garters. 

The black set off nicely against her skin and Bernie suddenly lost all intention of winning or losing or playing at all. Serena was watching Bernie’s mental descend into more carnal thoughts and was feeling very smug about it, thinking she might have a chance to win this game after all. After having discarded her trousers, she sat back down on the sofa, casually spreading her legs. Bernie traced her eyes from the nylon softly wrapping itself around Serena’s toes to her calves, stretching the nylon but looking oh so elegant in it to her knees, to her thigh where they ended, giving the skin an ethereal glow, with the lowered lights it looked almost like ebony. 

Serena smiled overbearingly. “Are we still playing?”

Bernie wanted to… her mind was not working. She looked at her cards and said “I check,” the meaning of the cards in her hand evading her. Serena let her cards fall to the table, ending the round and Bernie’s patience. 

Bernie moved over Serena; Serena eyes were wide and gazing at Bernie. “Just kiss me already,” Serena said.

Bernie complied. Serena mindlessly grabbed hold of her, and Bernie ended up lying on top of Serena but not minding at all, her bare toes feeling the nylon.

Serena’s skin was soft, Bernie did not feel able to stop touching it.

“Bernie,” Serena whispered. Bernie kissed her way down Serena’s neck, Serena watching her.

She placed kisses along Serena’s collarbone. Serena’s skin broke into goose bumps. Bernie kissed the swell of her breast above the edge of the bra. She dragged one finger from below her breasts to the top of her underwear. Serena shivered, then sat up and pushed Bernie down onto the couch. 

“Strip,” she said. 

Bernie slowly, teasingly pulled down the zipper of her skin-tight pants, revealing the white undies that Serena had watched her put on this morning, it was none the less delicious. Bernie wriggled out of them, it is impossible to get out of skinny jeans gracefully or in a sexy way. She was lying on the couch in her underwear, Serena leaning back across the couch, watching her intently, playing with the rim of her garters, pushing it down and pulling it back up. The movement was hypnotizing.

“Take your bra off,” Serena said. Bernie did. 

Her nipples were erect from the cold.

“Touch your breasts,” Serena ordered.

Bernie moved her left hand to left breast and stroked her slender fingers along the underside of it. Serena’s eyes darkened, but she didn’t move.

“Hold it, caress it,” she commanded, her voice not betraying any emotion.

Bernie slowly dragged her finger around, then her hand came to rest on top of it, almost covering it, the rosy bud peeking out between her index and middle finger.

“Flick it,” Serena ordered.

Bernie’s mouth fell open upon complying.

“Good,” Serena purred. “Do it again.”

Bernie’s mouth escaped a sound of exaltation.

Serena stared at her in fascination and arousal.

“Your other hand,” Serena voice was slightly wavering, “drag it down. To your panties.” 

Bernie arched her back and neither of them knew whether it was for show or not but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Dip one finger in,” Serena demanded.

Bernie’s hands disappeared in her underwear, the shape of it clearly distinguishable against the fabric.

Serena could watch the finger going in from Bernie’s face.

“Move it,” she ordered.

Bernie did, looking Serena straight in the eyes. Serena was not sure she had ever experienced a sight this arousing. 

“Use two fingers and flick your nipple again,” Serena ordered.

Bernie moaned loudly, Serena’s insides twitched and she was sure there had to be a spot on her underwear, so wet was she. But she refrained from touching herself. She wanted to watch.

Bernie effectively fucking herself, gasping audibly every time she drove her fingers inside. It was a sight to behold, her back and bottom arching off the couch, her fingers insode her underwear, but at this point they were pushed so far to the side that they were barely hiding anything anymore, her other hand on her left breast. Serena licked her lips.

“Yessss,” Serena purred, watching Bernie fucking herself. The speed of Bernie’s fingers increased.

“Come for me,” Serena commanded, leaning forward to not miss one moment.

Bernie moaned loudly, then the rhythm started faltering as her body was shuddering through its climax.

“Good girl,” Serena praised.

Bernie opened her eyes and Serena could observe the change in her eyes from being clouded by pleasure to being entirely in the moment, back in her mind and body. 

“Serena,” Bernie whispered, seeing her spread out on the brown couch in her black transparent garters and black lace underwear, looking at her intently with clouded eyes. Bernie didn’t dare move in fear of destroying the moment.

Serena moved and crawled on all fours on the couch over to Bernie, coming to a hovering halt above her.

She looked into her eyes, then closed them and descended with her lips onto Bernie’s. The first contact of skin to skin had Serena moaning into Bernie’s mouth, after having made her come with no physical contact whatsoever she was wound up.

“Let me take care of you,” Bernie whispered after Serena had thoroughly ravished her mouth. “And let’s go upstairs,” she added after thinking of previous episodes and the other wall that the bedroom would add between where Jason was sleeping and the sounds Serena will make.

“I want you,” Serena said.

“I know,” Bernie answered, kissing her on her lips, then moving out from under Serena.

Serena looked bereft, almost hurt at having to physical contact with Bernie anymore, then Bernie offered her hands and she pulled Serena up into a hug and kissed her on her neck. “You’re so beautiful,” Bernie whispered into her ear.

She let one hand go and moved towards the staircase, pulling Serena along. 

Before climbing up, Bernie turned around to check on her and Serena’s eyes were blown wide. Bernie couldn’t help herself and kissed her and took hold of her. When Serena grabbed her bottom, she became aware again that they had a destination and regretfully extracted herself from Serena’s arms. “It’ll be worth it,” she promised.

She let go of the woman she had been linked with and moved up the stairs fast as to not get side-tracked again.

They arrived in the bedroom, Bernie shut the door behind Serena.

Serena moved onto the bed.

“I… let me get something first,” Bernie explained before walking to the closet in her almost nakedness and searching before finding and pulling it out.

It was a black dildo and a harness. Before putting it on, she rid herself of the only piece of clothing left on her body, her panties and noticed Serena watching her so she made a show of it. The only light in the room came from the moon who was shining through the large window by the bed, adding to the mood.

Bernie pulled the harness onto her body, tightening the straps, then put the dildo in. Serena licked her lips.

Bernie stroked the dildo and thrust her hips for show. Serena followed her every movement with her eyes.

“Take your underwear off, but leave the garters on,” Bernie instructed and moved towards the bed, but did not get in yet.

She watched Serena taking off her bra, a sound leaving her mouth with the fabric brushing against her nipples. She watched Serena take off her knickers and then stroke along her legs, feeling the nylon of the garters. Now the colour scheme of her body was different but none the less delicious. Still ivory skin, her breasts seemed even lighter coloured, the pink nipples crowning them, the dark brown curls protecting her gates to heaven as well the half-translucent black garters ending on thighs a keen contrast, the chocolate brown hair on her head, her pink and shining lips, her arching eyebrows, her cute nose, her dark eyes watching her. Bernie crawled onto the bed and stopped, on her knees and hands over Serena. Serena grabbed the thing dangling securely from Bernie’s body. “Fuck me,” she demanded. 

Bernie smiled. “Okay,” she agreed.

She moved lower, spread Serena’s legs, admiring her glistening womanhood for a moment, then reached for a pillow which Serena handed to her. Serena lifted her hips and Bernie placed the pillow underneath. Serena lowered her hips again and wriggled a bit.

Before doing anything else, Bernie was marvelling at how fortunate she was that Serena was hers, that this beautiful woman who was spread out beneath her had settled for her. But Serena’s eyes told her to get it on and soon, her patience had worn out.

She got into position and slowly sank the black rubber into Serena’s body. 

The sound Serena emitted was something between a groan and a moan, a very deep, guttural sound. Bernie noticed herself getting aroused again, but did not pay it any attention, instead she sank deeper into Serena up to its hilt.

“Yes,” Serena moaned when Bernie was fully sheathed. Then she began moving and Serena felt like a whole new universe had suddenly opened up to her. The black rubber inside her, filling her stretching her, was relief and agony, she had been craving it since Bernie had looked at her like  _ that  _ under the mistletoe. And now she finally, finally was inside her, filling her, fucking her, satisfying her, catering to her need of having something  _ huge _ filling her.

Bernie was thrusting in earnest now and Serena was moaning, gasping, writhing and meeting every thrust with her hips. The slap of flesh meeting flesh could be heard in the room every time their hips met, the smell of sex was very prominent and filling their nostrils, driving them mad and making Bernie drive faster and faster into Serena's body, Serena’s body beginning to shake uncontrollably, her moaning shaping into one continuous sensual stream of sound coming over her lips, Bernie keeping up the speed with Serena losing control, losing herself and her mind in pleasure, in Bernie inside her, loving her, making love to her. 

Bernie watched the animalistic spark in Serena’s eyes slowly fading as she was fucking her slower and slower and stopping when Serena closed her legs.

“Come here,” Serena said. Bernie pulled out, leaving Serena sighing but moved up until her head was the height of Serena’s. Serena smiled at her.

“I love you,” Serena whispered and kissed Bernie’s lips tenderly.

“I love you,” Bernie confirmed when they broke apart after a long time.

They went to sleep with peace in their hearts and souls and bodies.   
  


When Bernie woke up, she was half lying over Serena who was sleeping on her back with an open mouth, occasionally snoring.

She smiled, thinking about how they didn’t have to pretend anymore and jump apart again every time they allowed themselves to get close to each other and someone happened to come into their direction and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread in her stomach. Serena was hers and she was as proud of her and their relationship as she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful Winter Break and a Happy New Year, my Fräuleins! <3


End file.
